The present invention relates generally to metal working tools. More particularly, the present invention is directed to counterboring cutting tools with pilot drills adapted for use in automotive body work which can non-destructively deflect away and remove portions of body spot welds.
In the prior art a plurality of tools adapted to be inserted within a conventional drill for metal working are well known. Many tools include an increased diameter counterbore section mounted to the drill chuck by a concentric, receding shank. It is also known to provide a pilot section extending concentrically away from the counterbore as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,363, issued Sept. 11, 1979. However, known tools are deficient when used for removing damaged automotive body parts.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the automotive repair arts, body parts are typically spot welded along portions bordering the sub-frame and inner sheet metal. When fenders are damaged, for example, it is the usual practice to torch or cut out the damaged piece to expose the intersecting regions which are spot welded together. Then the spot welds must be cut or removed in order to separate the metal pieces prior to making the repairs. Although a variety of techniques have been employed for cutting spot welds, the instant system is designed to work expeditiously with a minimum of damage.
By providing a system wherein the spot weld may be quickly drilled by a pilot drill bit, and then removed by a following counterbore tool, each of the spot welds can be separately drilled out with a minimum of damage to the inner frame and body sections of the automobile. Afterwards the damaged body part may be quickly and easily removed, and the repair part may relatively quickly be installed.